survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Birdie In His Ear
The Birdie In His Ear is the twelfth and final episode of SRorgs: Dinaric Alps. =Story= This season on… SURVIVOR 12 new players were joined by 4 returnees, two winners and two runners-up, in the game of a lifetime. When the tribes swapped, tribe lines were hard to break… and at the merge, those lines held firm as Zjarr took control. Nifty’s blindside put the tribe lines equal again, opening up the game. And Sugar, Gabriella, Kylie, and Joseph took advantage of the situation… ...riding this new alliance all the way to Final 4. Now at the Final 4, four castaways who have been at times underestimated remain, but only one can claim the title of Sole Survivor. First is SUGAR. Seen as the mastermind behind the game, he must reckon with two questions: can he make it to the end, and will the jury be happy to see him if he gets there? Next up is GABRIELLA. Gabriella has played under-the-radar the who game, but she presents a compelling argument: she never had to make a move because every vote has gone her way. With a very likely path to the end ahead of her, can she convince the jury that she truly deserves the win? Third is KYLIE. All game she and Gabriella have been put in the same bucket and seen as followers, but Kylie has begun to worry that she needs to change up her game. It remains to be seen whether or not it’s too late for her to take Sugar out gain respect from the jury. Finally is JOSEPH. With two successful idol plays, he’s survived a lot in the game, but at the Final 8, he changed up his strategy, hoping to hide behind Sugar long enough to make Final 3 with Gab and Kylie. With a clear vision in mind, Joseph’s question is whether or not he can pull it off. All four players have played different, but strong games. However, only ONE will remain to claim the title of SOLE SURVIVOR! Night 36 Gabriella is feeling confident about her chances of making it to the end. Day 37 At the immunity challenge, Joseph wins, putting Sugar in danger. However, he’s not done just yet. Sugar goes to Gabriella with a pitch. Gabriella agrees to Sugar’s plan, but Sugar is unsure if she’s being honest. Tribal Council The Votes The firemaking challenge begins. For the first half a minute, both contestants struggle to light their flint. However, Kylie is able to get a spark, and quickly that spark ignites into a blaze. It seems she’s going to run away with the challenge, and though Sugar starts to get a flame, it’s too late as Kylie burns through her rope, raises her flag, and wins the challenge. Day 38 The castaways go on the Rites of Passage, remembering those they have voted out of the game thus far. One torch is laid on its side to represent Magnus. The castaways head to their Final Immunity Challenge. Gabriella drops out quickly and it becomes a close race between Joseph and Kylie. Joseph wins the Final Immunity Challenge. Tribal Council The Discussion The Vote Day 39 Joseph and Gabriella celebrate making it to the Final Tribal Council. They feast, see themselves in a mirror, and prepare to plead their cases to the jury. Night 39 Final Tribal Council The castaways arrive at their Final Tribal Council. Opening Statements Jury Questioning The Votes Sugar is shown casting his vote for Gabriella, keeping his promise. Months Later The hosts arrive at the reunion show, decked out in full hiking gear. At the reunion show, Nifty is revealed to have won his second Fan Favorite award!